In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
The sensitivity of the eye's reaction to a wide variety of chemicals/toxins and its role as a gauge for internal homeostasis (e.g., cardiovascular and neurophysiological imbalances) has been extensively researched and documented via many scientific disciplines. Such research has identified the eyes as a prominent indicator for various hazards and diseases. This indicator function of the eye is born from its tight interconnection with the cardiovascular, circulatory, lymphatic, ectodermal, and nervous systems of the body. Individual chemicals or compounds may create a unique “thumbprint” upon the eye based upon how they differentially affect the various physiological systems to which the eyes are interconnected. As a consequence, ocular characteristics may be employed for a variety of non-invasive diagnostic purposes based upon the pattern and quantitative extent of ocular biomarkers observed.
Since the development of the standardized grading systems in the 1930s to 1950s, great improvements have been made in the ability to image the eye. These include the development of nonmudriatic fundus cameras which permit fundus photography through undilated pupils, scanning laser opthalmoscopy which permits imaging the nerve fiber and optic blood flow, and fluoroscein angiography and idocyanine green angiography which permit imaging the retinal and choroidal vessels. Fluoroscein angiography also permits the imaging of the papillary vasculature. The development of these newer technologies has added to our knowledge of the changes in the eye with various diseases.
The indirect association of certain eye findings with certain disease states and exposure to hazards has been established for some time. One may legitimately ask why these associations are not exploited more vigorously in clinical medicine to evaluate and assist in classifying patients and then directing and monitoring their subsequent therapy. There are several reasons. First, those physicians who are primarily trained in the care of patients suffering from diseased states have little training in observing the ocular findings. Second, many times the ocular findings are not threatening to vision and, therefore, are of only moderate interest to physicians interested in treating eye disease. Finally, normal clinical evaluation of the ocular signs is difficult. This difficulty is due to both normal individual variability and because often some of the early changes seen in various diseases are also observed as the result of the normal aging process.
A need therefore exists for a non-invasive system and method for determining damage or abnormalities of the eye by obtaining ocular images.